What Happened Here?
by NaruSasu666
Summary: Naruto is injured and runs from Sasuke during the night. Sasuke tries to find him franticly. Hurt!Naruto Worried!Sasuke major Ooc on all parties


A loud noise woke me up rather suddenly. It was like, I don't know...It was weird. I look over next to me, but I can't see Naruto. He must have gotten up sometime during the night, but I can't think why. I heard the noise again, and it makes me remember what happened on our last mission. Naruto had gotten hurt, hence why we were sleeping together. It had been bad enough that he needed constant supervision. Oh wait, what if he had injured himself again? Shit! I have to find him. Now!

I jump out of bed, pulling a shirt on as I do. I run around the bed, heading for the bathroom. I hope that he's in there, but I have my doubts that he is. It doesn't surprise me that I come up empty. I leave the bathroom and walk back through the bedroom, going into the hall. No Naruto, but of course, I didn't really expect to see him there at all. I head out into the living room, and there he is, on the couch.

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing out here?" I ask him, shaking his shoulder. He looks up at me, but it's more like he's looking through me. I wonder what he's done now, if anything. Oh well, at least he's still in the house.

"What do you want?" He replied slowly. It worries me, how slowly he's speaking. He stood, staggering a little and I have to hold onto him so that he doesn't fall. He doesn't get like this very often, so when he is like this, I know that its bad.

"What happened, Naruto?" I ask. "Why are you out here, instead of in the room?" He shoves me away, taking a shaky step on his own, and falling to one knee as he does.

"You don't care..." He says very slowly. He sounds as if he's high or something. Pain-drunk, I'm guessing. He probably won't even remember this in the morning. "Why are you even still here? I'm fine, just go home already Sasuke..." He stands up and walks off, holding onto the wall so that he won't fall again. As it is, he almost does fall a couple times. I run after him, I'm scared that he's gonna pass out or something, and fall and hurt himself.

"Naruto..." I start to tell him that he's not fit to walk and that he's gonna fall, but he won't even stay still long enough to hear me. He turns away, going towards the kitchen. It's only then that I even notice what he's wearing. A jacket and pair of jeans...What the hell is he planning? The front door is in the kitchen...Oh shit!

I get there just as he's closing the door behind him. I run back into the bedroom, pushing my pj pants off as I do and hauling on the jeans I wore during that day. I grab my shoes, not even caring that I don't have any socks on, just stuffing my feet into the shoes and going. As I run through the living room, I grab my own jacket and sling it over my shoulders. I run through the kitchen and open the door, stepping through it in record time. All of this took less then a minute, so I doubt that he could have gotten far! Still, I don't see him. At all. Where the hell did he go to?

"Naruto!" I scream out, looking left and right, trying to catch a glimpse of which way he might have gone. I can't see anything. It's about four in the morning, and pitch black outside, how the hell am I supposed to see anything in this?

"Naruto! Where the hell are you?" I finally decide to go left, and I take off running, pulling out my phone as I do. I'm auto-dialling Sakure as I run, hoping that this is one of the nights that she has Ino over and that they decided to have a movie marathon night. It would mean that they would still be awake now, and far more likely to answer her phone. Plus, if she came to help me look for Naruto, Ino would come along as well. That meant that I wold have at least two others looking for him. Good thing.  
She answered on the third ring, thank god. I was starting to think that she was asleep or something.

"What the hell, Sasuke? Its four in the morning, what do want?" She whisper-screeches into the phone. Okay. Someone is grumpy when she's woken up.

"Sorry to wake you, but Naruto's gone. I'm running after him now, but I kinda lost him and I have no idea where he might have gone. You have to help me look for him. Now." I stumble, probably because I'm not exactly watching where I'm going. Oh well, at least I didn't fall.

"What? I though you were supposed to be watching him tonight? What happened?" Oh god, she sounds mad. Okay what the hell do I tell her?

"I fell asleep. HE shouldn't have even been able to get up, with the condition that he was in...Look, can you just come and help me look for him. Kakashi will kill me if something happens to him! Please Sakura?" And that fact that I'm begging her to help me probably ought to tell you just how desperate I am to find the stupid idiot.

"Fine. Where are you? I'll take the car, it'll be faster then going on foot." I tell her that I'm a couple streets away from Naruto's place, but not to worry about picking me up. Just to drive around and try to find him. She, thankfully, agrees that that is probably a good idea and then hangs up. I call Ino, Hinata, Kiba and all of our other friends as well. The conversations go about the same as they did with Sakura, but at least they all agree to come out and help. About half of them take their cars, while the other half say that they'll go on foot. Hinata said that she would go to Naruto's, in case he decides to go home before someone finds him, and needs help. Thank god that we have good friends.

I can't help but to feel horrible about this. Maybe if I hadn't acted like he'd done something wrong, he wouldn't of left. I mean, was it my fault? Damnit, there's no point in thinking like that, it isn't gonna help me find him. I trip over something, I have no idea what, and keep running. I have to find him. If something happens and he gets hurt any worse...I don't want to think about what our friends will do to me, let alone what Kakashi will do.

I've been running around for probably an hour, but nothing so far. I've run into Kiba so far, but neither of us have seen him at all. I called Hinata maybe five minutes ago, to see if he'd gone home, but she said that he hadn't yet. No sign of him yet at all. From anyone. God, how could I be so damn stupid? Where the hell is he? Okay, so I've checked just about everywhere that I can think that he might go, but so far, nothing. Dear god, but where is he?

Finally, I hear my phone ring. Damned If I Do Ya! by All Time Low starts playing. I've never heard any song sound so good, but that's probably because there might be news of Naruto. I answer before it can even finish the intro to the song, and I nearly break down when I hear Hinata's voice. She said that Naruto had been found...by Iruka at the bridge. Thank god for the mans insane habit of jogging at five thirty in the morning. I thank Hinata and wheel around to start running towards the bridge where we used to spend so much of our pre-teen years. I get there in record time, I swear I spent maybe five minutes running, even though the bridge was at least a half hour from where I had been.

"Naruto!" I gasp out, as I arrive and see him in Iruka's arms. He's laying on the stone of the bridge, and I can't tell if he's just passed out from exhaustion or if its something more serious.

"What happened?" I ask Iruka as I fall to my knees by him. "Is he okay?" I'm obviously worried, and I can't seem to bring myself to hide it, same as I've been all night. If Iruka catches on, at least he has the grace to not say anything.

He'll be okay. I think he just passed out, is all. He's tired. What happened?" I knew that Iruka would want to know that, but even though I have had more then enough time to try and I think of what I would say, I'm drawing a blank here. I don't know what to say, but I have to say something. Should I tell him the truth, or make something up? What the hell do I say?

Before I know it, I'm telling him the truth. About how he'd been injured today and when we got home, I was supposed to watch him. How we'd both fallen asleep and how I had woken up because he was gone. About how I had tried to get him to come back to the bedroom, but he said that I didn't care, and tried to make me leave. About how he had run off, and how the hell had he gotten so far away in only a minute. I must have started going in the wrong direction and that's why it took so long to find him. Iruka stopped me from talking, saying that I was rambling and that I needed to calm down. He stood, with Naruto in his arms, and told me to follow him back to his place. I did, not even thinking to call any of the others to let them know that Naruto had been found. I trusted Hinata to have called the others after she called me.

We got back to Iruka's place pretty quick, thank god he lived nearby. He got Naruto settled in the guest room, which was painted in a faded burnt orange sort of color. The room looked like it was made for Naruto and at my rather questioning look, Iruka said that when Naruto had been much younger, he had set up his spare room for the kid so that he could stay over whenever he wanted. Naruto, apparently, had done so fairly often. He had been a lonely child, so Iruka had looked after him quite often growing up. I can't help but wonder why no other adult had done the same, only Iruka.

Either way, it wasn't for nothing. Naruto trusted Iruka. Far more, apparently, then he did me it seemed. I hated the fact that he ran from me. It felt like he disliked and distrusted me so much that he thought that I might do something. Of course, there is nothing that I could do to him, that the rest of our town hadn't already done, but considering just how badly off Naruto was right now, I don't blame him for not thinking about that.

I sat in a chair that Iruka had brought in from his dining room, refusing his offer of switching off in a few hours so I could get some sleep. I would stay up for the rest of the night if I have to. I don't want him to leave again. As it turns out, it was only about two or three hours later that he woke up. I'm pretty happy for that, it means that he really was just tired and that he's gonna be just fine.

He looks up at me, and its like he knows just how worried I was without me having to say anything. He raised a hand, and before he could do anything else, I grabbed his hand and moved to sit next to him.

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this...I have no idea where to start...But there's something that I have to tell you..." I'm very carefully not looking at him, I don't want him to see what I have to say in my eyes. He always seems to do that, read what I wanna say in my eyes and sometimes it freaks me out. It's like...I can't hide anything from him, no matter what. I wanna tell him this myself, not have him guess it...  
"What is it, Sasuke?" Well, at least his voice sounds stronger. He almost sounds back to normal actually. "What happened? Where are we anyways?" He asks.

"We're at Iruka's. You ran off last night, you were upset and we got into a fight and you ran off. Naruto, I have to tell you something..." I know that he knows what I wanna say. There's no way that he can't know. Still, he at least lets me say it myself.  
"What is it, Sasuke?"

"I think I-i-i might beinlovewithyou...!" I saw it all rushed, like I can't get the words out fast enough, and he looks just a bit confused. But he doesn't ask me to repeat myself, so I'm not gonna complain. I really shouldn't. Still, what he says next makes me wonder...

"Did you say that you're in love with me?" He asks, his voice all slow and quiet. It's like, he doesn't want to acknowledge what I said, but he still has to ask all the same. He looks up at me through his bangs, looking like a kicked puppy and I can't stop myself from moving.

I lean down over him and press my lips to his, hoping that that answers his question. He smiles when I pull away, this little grin that's so different from his usual huge smile and I just have to smile back at him. I kiss him again, and murmur that yes, I love him, and will he please stop doing stupid shit cause its gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.

He said that he wouldn't do it anymore and gives me a little peck on my cheek. I crawl into the bed next to him, and he hugs into me. We fall asleep like that, wrapped around each other. Neither of us even noticed Iruka standing in the doorway.

Later on, I saw the pictures that he took of us, and I had him get me a copy of them all. Naruto still doesn't know about those, but I certainly didn't mind at all!


End file.
